


Run J Run

by AMF_Lancet



Category: Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics), DC - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMF_Lancet/pseuds/AMF_Lancet
Summary: 与阿卡姆骑士成为恋人后，为他庆祝生日。*含有性爱内容*含有部分心理疾病描写*作为记录使用，可能与lof上的原文有所出入





	1. Chapter 1

当▢▢结束工作开始回家的时候，沉闷的暮色正笼罩着街道。八月中旬的日暮来得仍旧很晚，仔迎面扑来的晚风中缠绵于城市之间，只是令人归心似箭。

突如其来的车祸令她不得不在急诊室留下帮忙，将原本的下班时间推迟了几个小时。▢▢捏紧了手提袋的提耳，在列车靠站的时候，加紧脚步从月台上离开，脚步的频率几乎接近于小跑。她的手机就放在裤子口袋里，尽管已经关闭了静音模式，但是它却一直没有响起重要信息的特别提示音。

从地铁站行色匆匆地出来以后，▢▢在公寓的楼道里小跑着，暮色从走廊尽头的玻璃窗里照射进来，将地面上地毯染成了深沉的血红色。她的居所在靠近那扇窗的地方，而为了节约时间，钥匙已经在电梯里就被找了出来，现在只不过还差开锁的时间罢了。

客厅仍旧是她离开时的模样，只有通过百叶窗的光拖起了橙红色的尾巴。这层被窗叶切碎的暮光给整个公寓染上了一丝暧昧却压抑的气息，

▢▢关上门将通勤用的背包放在走廊里的架子上，然后往冰箱的方向走去，一条条斑马似的光带遍打在她的身上，在地面上留下了一个和她形似的影子。

但是她停了下来。

桌面上的玫瑰。

玫瑰是她男朋友送的礼物，原本一共有十二枝，被插在陶瓷的圆肚敞口矮花瓶里，因为已经养了一段时间，好几枝花的花瓣已经开始枯萎发黑，像是害了疾病的天使。

现在只有十枝。

有整整两枝玫瑰消失了，都是腐坏得最明显的。

▢▢盯着那瓶玫瑰，缓慢地呼吸着。此时的公寓是如此的寂静，甚至能很清晰地听见二氧化碳和水蒸气从她身体里被呼出的声音。

吸气——呼气——吸气——呼气——

一双胳膊从后面搂住了她，以相当具有存在感的力道，通过接近按的方式将▢▢整个人揽在怀里，加上覆盖在来人身上的坚硬护甲，在紧贴之中好似一堵铁墙，几乎快要到了让她开始不适的程度。

沉重的呼吸声在耳畔响起，当湿润的水蒸气混合着男性的气息从她皮肤上掠过的时候，就会留下滚烫的错觉，也让两次吐息之间的空档显得越发冰凉，好似已经来到了冬季，而冰凉又让下一次吐息变得更加灼烫，令一种瘙痒又酥麻的感觉从耳朵根部一直爬到她的头皮。

不速之客下巴抵在了▢▢的肩膀上，这需要他将身体微弯，而她亦感觉到了头盔所带来的触感。他将头盔的面甲部分掀开了，现在它正隔着头发压在她的额角上，好像它本身就有一种尖锐的不安。

她叫了他的名字：“杰森。”

“你迟到了。”杰森说，双手再勒紧了一些，迫使淡蓝色的宽松洗手服贴紧了她的胸口，勾勒出优美的弧线，“你去哪里了？我非常担心——你应该明白现在的情况，哥谭这个魔窟已经如同火药桶的核心，只要一点点火星，就能把这种虚伪的安稳炸个稀巴烂。”

他低声说出的话语在▢▢耳朵里打着滚，尽管它是如此的平静，但其中暗流汹涌。

“是车祸。信使桥上有辆车打滑，撞上了隐桥旁边的安全岛，急诊室里挤满了伤者。”她平静地说道，双手覆盖在杰森的手臂上，努力忽视掉他身上的血腥味和硝烟味，“本来我五点就可以离开了，但我不能看着……对不起。”

“我猜也是。”杰森没有说自己接受或是不接受这个解释和道歉，只是继续维持着这个令人不适的姿势，“可我觉得最好来检查一下。我想要这里变得绝对安全，你可以放心地蜗居在这个狭窄的地方不用担心午夜枪击。”

“你可以给我打个电话。”她平和地说道，轻轻拍着缠在她身上的手臂，“我想可能很多人会比较喜欢先打电话。”

“这就是你的看法吗？你在做手术的时候会接吗？不，还是你觉得我跟那些可悲的乖宝宝蝙蝠崽子一样，都会大意地使用漏洞百出的方法？他们保护不了任何人。”

▢▢闻言沉默了一会才回答恋人已经开始显得歇斯底里的逼问：“我没法接。我知道你很担心我，也害怕有什么意外发生在我身上，这点我一直都非常明白。杰森，发生了什么？你感觉不舒服吗？”

他没有回答，只是在百叶窗的斑纹阴影中激烈地喘息着，头一直搁在她的肩膀上，许久之后才松开手：“我很希望我能告诉你，我他妈只是随便在街上逛了逛，感觉好得可以做联合国亲善大使，但我感觉并不好。我就没感觉好过。”

▢▢捏了捏他的手：“我知道了。你在饭桌那里坐一下可以吗？我给你做了有造型的朗姆酒慕斯，因为它要一直放在低温环境里保存，所以我没带去医院，想着下班了先回来拿再去找你。”

“行吧。”杰森从鼻子里哼了一声，坐到了餐桌边上，“我会尝尝看是什么味道。”

“晚餐在家里做可以吗？”她知道杰森从来不在外面吃东西。自从他们在诊所认识以来，就一直没有过。

“只要你做的东西毒不死我们。”他说，皱眉盯着百叶窗嘟囔道，“介意我把灯打开吗？这里很快就要黑得伸手不见五指。”

“当然不。实际上我以为你来的时候会开灯呢，下次你来访的时候，只要我没在睡觉，能把灯打开吗？”

“可以。只要你家灯的开关没那么难找。”

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～


	2. 2

晚餐里有番茄牛肉汤，这意味着有很多切工需要完成。▢▢熟练地用厨师刀料理着洋葱，通过用冷水浸泡的方式减少刺激性的气体。大马士革花纹的钢材轻松穿透了球茎，磕碰在砧板上，发出清脆的声音。

杰森一直没有合上他的头盔，却也没有脱掉那身蓝色的护甲，以及红黑迷彩的战术服。他站在▢▢的身边，正在清洗芹菜，一直目不转睛地盯着嫩绿色的蔬菜，看着水流冲散它的叶子。他的手套就放在旁边，和一罐开过的科罗纳啤酒在一起。啤酒只喝了一小半，却已经不再如同刚拿出来时那样冰凉，连罐身上的水珠都已经汇聚在了罐子的底部，形成一汪小小的积液。

▢▢的刀穿过了一些番茄，却一直没有等来杰森洗好的芹菜。她侧过头看了看水池那边的情况，发现杰森仍旧专注地在水龙头下面摆动着已经洗得很干净的蔬菜，水里漂满了被洗下来的叶子。

“杰森？已经洗好了吗？”她问。

然而杰森并没有回答，而是继续专注地看着水池里的芹菜，继续用粗暴的方式折磨着它，仿佛完全没有听见她在说什么。

“杰森。”她再次呼唤道，不过还是没有得到他的回应。

▢▢皱起了眉头，放下了手中的厨师刀，向矗立在水池前的沉默身影稍微靠近了一些，却差点被突然转身的杰森袭击。他像是一只被野兽从背后包抄的孤狼般迅速行动，伸手抓向还跟他有些距离的▢▢，几滴水从他手上滴落，砸在地板上。

她根本没有反应的时间，即使头脑明白发生了什么，身体也无法做出足够迅速的条件反射以进行躲避，幸好杰森及时意识到了自己正在做什么。

他的手指在距离她只有一两厘米的地方停了下来，湿漉漉的皮肤反射着厨房里的灯光。

▢▢睁大眼睛无言地与杰森对视着。他灰蓝色的眼睛里还有着惊惧和愤怒的余韵，以及非常荒芜的空洞，这些东西包裹着她的倒影，甚至让▢▢一时间不知道说些什么。

反而是杰森先把手放了下去：“抱歉。”

他的声音粗粝得出奇。▢▢将自己的手伸向他，却被杰森轻轻推开。时不时在她面前会显得有些话唠的青年沉默地转过身，把芹菜捞了出来，放干水池里的水。

下水道咕嘟嘟地响起来，盖过了杰森深呼吸所发出的声音，但▢▢能看见他的身体还在微微颤动。

“如果你没法忍受切菜产生的噪声，可以去玩一会游……”

“我很好。”杰森生硬地拒绝道，“只是我在想事情。我有些街头工作要做，你不会想知道那些工作的内容。我现在要把你该死的菜给沥干，好让我们能吃点热的东西。”

▢▢再次叹了口气。她不想总是在杰森面前为了一些小事叹气，但她也不能只是看着他独自一人在苦苦挣扎：“你也不要太苛责自己。你已经比一开始的时候做得好多了，没有把我按在冰箱……”

“把你按在冰箱上制服？还是你想等我哪天半夜醒来把你摔在地面上？”杰森把芹菜扔进了篮筐，转过身对她咆哮道，“你还想要什么？！你根本就什么都不懂！你只不过是个曾经自杀未遂的外科医生罢了，然后自以为可以伪善地以圣母的模样降临在我头上，吸引所有人对你的阿谀奉承吗？！这样让你觉得自己很伟大吗？！”

“我没有这样想。”她解释道，心脏突突直跳，一阵快一阵慢地撞击着胸膛，呼吸开始有些困难，“我只是因为……因为你而已。”

沉默笼罩了整间公寓。他们之间没有人再说话，只是相互注视，反复周围的空气已经变成了泥浆，将所有的时间都糊在了原地。

电热水壶尖锐地鸣叫了起来，喷出一阵阵蒸汽，在橱柜门上染了一层白雾。

▢▢的脸逐渐变得苍白，嘴唇有些发紫。她的心跳仍旧时快时慢，将紧张和疲乏轮回着发送到四肢，在身体里盘旋不去。

杰森低下了头，蓝眼睛逃避着▢▢的视线。他迅速从她身边掠过，一言不发地消失在了公寓的后部。片刻之后，她的卧室传来了关门的声音。

她闭上了眼睛，呼出一口颤抖的热气，慢慢靠在料理台上，用双手盖着自己的眼睛。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完成。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于文学作品的讨论仅为作者愚见
> 
> 不要往私处涂抹奶油
> 
> 戴套/使用长效避孕药（本文女主的做法）

房间里只有昏暗。月光与对面大厦的灯光一起穿过了悬挂在玻璃前的纱帘，照射在天花板上，将布料的纹理和折痕都以影子的形式涂抹在了上面。救护车从即便是入夜也不减繁忙的街道上穿梭而过，刺耳的警笛声剪碎了▢▢卧室里安静的假象。

杰森闭上了眼睛，轻微地颤抖着，似乎中央空调的冷气穿透了包裹他身体的护甲。他把头盔脱了下来，放在脚边。他已经维持了这个姿势相当久，甚至连窗外夕阳都已经彻底冷却成了无色的月光。青年靠在女友的床边，手指在地毯上滑动，时而用力抠挖下去，直到指尖碰到人造毛绒的尽头，因与粗糙的地面接触而开始发疼为止。

厨房里还有一些微小的动静，像是水龙头的水声和厨具碰撞。杰森侧过头去，不再注视时不时会传来一些虚幻脚步声的卧室门，轻轻抚摸着自己脸上的伤疤。这个动作带来的触感仿佛一块滚烫的烙铁在脸颊上滚动，使得他立刻半跪着弹起来，将手抓到了▢▢床上，不过在掀起床上的收拾整齐寝具之前，他便攥紧了床单，浑身紧绷地停了下来。

一声没能从杰森牙关中冒出来的咆哮转化成了介乎于叹息和咒骂之间的东西。

他拉扯着手中有着素净暗纹的浅色床单，半趴半坐地靠在床的侧面，让柔软的布料蹭着他的脸颊，感受着上面散发出的清淡气息，好似夜风里柔软的花草般温暖。根据杰森曾经的观察，▢▢夜里经常睡在这个角落，甚至即使是现在，她的温度也仿佛仍旧残留在寝具之中，只是已经不再温热——正如在某个阴雨天里她伸出的手，指尖冰冷，但掌心灼热。那时候，她正对着浑身淋湿的杰森说着什么，浑然不觉他正用拇指上的茧轻轻摩挲着自己手上的肌肤。

“你不是他的，也不是我的，甚至不是任何人的，”▢▢空灵的声音轻轻诉说着一句他已经听过的话，寂寥地回荡在卧室里，“你是你自己的。”

杰森抬起头来，在空无一人的房间中左右扫视，却一无所获。他终于用力捶在她的抱枕上，让整铺床都因为这一捶的力度颤动起来：“而你也不是我的，不是她的，甚至不是任何人的，你是你自己的，对吗？这什么巫婆能说出来的狗屎话。”

▢▢轻敲卧室门的声音突然响了起来。

他的嘴角轻轻抽动了片刻。

“我们可以再谈谈。”

杰森站直身体，有好一阵子只是死盯着门缝里射出的冷光。

“食物在保温模式热着，我会在客厅等你。”

他伸手抓向放在身边的头盔，猛然现它其实在▢▢的书桌上放着，没亮灯的眼睛无神地盯着那扇漏出些许灯光的门扉。杰森只能手忙脚乱地走向书桌，同时伸出手捞向他的头盔，但手指却撞到了头盔顶部比较圆滑的部位，让它往另一侧扭去，甚至磕在▢▢自制的树脂工艺品上，然后那东西令人绝望地倒了下去，不过杰森及时接住了它，在摔坏其脆弱结构之前放回到了原来的位置上。

在门外的▢▢自然听见了这阵可疑的动静：“你还好吗？”

“这是你的房间。”杰森立刻回敬道，死死咬住了“你的”这个词，让它变得比这个句子其他的成分更重。

“是这样没错，不过我暂时借给你使用一阵子也没关系。介意帮我打开门吗？我两只手上都有东西。”

这根本没有在开门前给杰森留下多少除了戴上头盔之外的余裕，所以当他把门打开的时候，▢▢的目光直接落在了他有些凌乱的衣领上。

她现在并不能帮杰森整理皮领上尴尬的压痕，要等放下手中的盘子以后。但是他的半个身子还在书桌附近，只有一只胳膊撑着卧室略显沉重的门，这样▢▢是没办法进门的。

“这个看上去像是……红色的东西是什么？”杰森问，头盔的镜片散发出淡蓝色的荧光，掩盖着他的表情，“吃的吗？”

“可能它的表层糖霜就是红色的？”▢▢轻轻举了举盘子。

她的男友发出了经过变音器扭曲的“啧”声，伸手把它接了过去，放在书桌上：“这就是你整出来的那个慕斯？”

▢▢并没有回答这个答案显而易见的问题，而是报以另一个疑问：“我能进去吗？”

“我不是说过这是*你该死的*房间了吗？”他的声音抬高了一点，换个姿势撑着门好让她走进去，“我不想再不停重复同一句话，这很没意义。”

她从杰森胳膊下面钻了进去，把慕斯放到了地毯上，自己坐在它旁边：“好，不用你再重复了。我们应该谈谈。”

“你总是这么穷追不舍。”杰森放低后的声音在变音器里浑浊不清，被许多电子声揉成了和原本音色完全不同的模样，也掩盖了其主人的一部分语气，“一个手段失败了，或许你可以叹着气离开，但只要有点希望，又立刻围上来，然后继续咬着你想要的那块肉不放。我想说我不愿意谈，但有用吗？好像我说什么你都能找到办法强迫我同意。谈什么？”

“今天发生了什么？你身上的血味比平时浓，”她问道，双腿盘起来，盯着已经坐在她面前的青年，“我对气味很敏感。”

杰森平淡地反问道：“我杀了人，很稀奇吗？你不是已经不问这种问题了吗？”

“不是这个。”▢▢机械地盯着他，仿佛穿过眼前的头盔看见了杰森身后的墙纸，就那么死死地固定在他眼睛的位置，眼神比眼睛上反射的月光还要空洞，“我是说……我告诉过你一些……我们交换过一些关于彼此的事情。你知道，我，甚至是你，都很想让那些感觉停下来。对我来说，只要它停下来让我安静就可以了，于是我采取了一些措施。但没有效果。它不会停下来，好吗？它不会停下来……”

她突然停了下来，深深吸气，目光仍旧不能从那只头盔散发出的蓝光上移开。

“……所以措施变得极端。我不想……我不想你也会采取更极端的措施。这只是通往毁灭。我不想你消失，我太自私了，我爱你，所以我不想让你消失。”

长久的沉默扣了下来，按住了她的嘴唇。她便把它咬紧了，然后用手捏着身上挂着的一个毛绒玩偶，动作非常规律。

杰森伸手摸向▢▢已经发白的嘴唇，让她松开牙齿，确认了一下是否已经流血，但上面还只有些齿痕。

“有伙人需要我解决，”他说，“亲手解决。所以我去了。我在他们的据点发现了一些东西，是一根，呃……绳子……那种便宜的、用来随便绑东西的麻绳，你甚至可以在亚马逊隔日达买好几码。”

“你发现了绳子。”

“对。一截见鬼的绳子挂在天花板。很蠢是不是？但这东西他妈的让我想起了阿卡姆疯人院的一间小房子……”

杰森停了下来。头盔里传出一些杂乱的声音，像是他的呼吸变得不再规律，可他的手仍旧没有离开▢▢的嘴唇，只是轻轻按在上面，缓慢地描摹着它的形状。

他叫了▢▢的名字，重复了好几遍，咀嚼着每个音节。

▢▢温热的呼吸吹拂在杰森的手背上。

“他们死了。”他终于粗声说道，“为了感谢他们的情报，我没开枪，所以花了点时间。”

“那么……当时你看见了什么？除了他们喷出的血。”她问。

“……就是该死的血和人体组织，它们喷到了我身上。那些东西也曾经得到处都是，从我的肩膀流个不停。没有人在那里，除了我自己，还有那个因嫉妒而疯狂的婊子（指哈莉·奎因），没有人。没有人来救我，我所有的指望抛弃了我，他找了一个替代品取代我的位置。我甚至祈求过小丑杀了我，但是他找了一个医生来给我看病，然后杀了医生留下我。我愿意做任何事情来停下来这种折磨，甚至——”

他的手指早已不知道在什么时候从她脸上抽离，语速也越变越快，声音越来越大，却在几乎吼叫起来的临界点上戛然而止。

▢▢抱住了他。她的身体在颤抖着。

“都过去了。我知道你不会没事，但……都过去了。小丑死了。”她轻声说，“我还在这里。你害怕的时候，你可以来找我……不是吗。”

杰森发出了一些含混不清的声音，摸索着把手臂压在▢▢背上。他可能在说一些其他的事情，可能在回应▢▢的话，也可能在叫她的名字，甚至可能只是说了一些他自己也不理解的东西。

但那已经没关系。

他们就这样寂静地呆着，月光穿透了卧室里沉闷的气息，把相交的影子投在床上，冷漠地注视着正渐渐恢复平静的情侣。

“好了。如果你想要说到做到，你就得安全地呆在这，留在我旁边才行。”杰森将▢▢扯了下来，然后把她搂在怀里，让她靠着肩膀上坚硬的护甲，“我原本想说你出现得太迟了，但其实也没有那么迟，甚至永远也不会那么迟……至少今天我只是想着马上闯进这间蚂蚁洞里找你。我还可以告诉你一点东西。”

“关于什么？”

“你的蛋糕。哈莉·奎因是个糟糕的画家，但她在我面前总是对颜料充满了创造力。她喜欢沾着我的血画一堆又一堆的桃心，它们红得就像是这只蛋糕上的糖霜。”杰森用力在红色的心形甜品上挖了一下，抠出下面白色的慕斯，留下一道如鱼鳃般翻起的痕迹，“你为什么要把它弄成这种形状？”

她咬了咬牙：“对不起，我以为你不反感心形。”

杰森在发作后却意外地显得相对平静：“这不是你的错。我也还没有到这种地步，如果我看见什么都发一轮狂，那我早饮弹自尽了。我希望这东西不是令人反胃的果酱口味，但是别问我为什么，今天我受够谈心问题了。还有厨房里的事。那就是我的错，我……爱你。我不想把你当成什么东西打死，但我不能总是控制住——你别再跟我说没关系，那就像是在用负罪感折磨我，好吗？”

▢▢脸上毫无表情的神色稍微松动了一些，她不知道这样子跟戴了和她长得一模一样的面具一样可怕，效果堪比杰森的头盔。

“我保证不会了。”她一如既往没有太大语气起伏地道。

杰森沾满慕斯的手指停在盘子上空。他的手一向很温暖，甚至是指尖，所以这种需要低温保存的甜食就开始因他的体温而有了向下流动的趋势。

她向身后的书桌伸出手，想要抽出一张纸巾给他擦掉手上的慕斯，却被他抓住了另一只手的手臂，把她的手掌扯到了自己的护甲上。

“我要尝尝它的味道。”杰森突然透过变声器说道。

“你是要……”

“这不是你专门做给我的吗？我想吃它。”他以不容拒绝的方式说道，他总爱突然说出自己的决定。

她转而半立起身体靠向杰森的方向，按下了头盔上用来打开面罩的隐藏按钮。他的面孔缓缓暴露了出来，右侧脸颊上的烙印在月色下相当显眼，尤其他的皮肤上还有些难以忽视的干涸水痕。

▢▢轻轻为他擦拭了一下。

杰森如同遭遇雷击般绷紧了身体，然后又迅速松懈下来，按着她的手，让滚烫的手心贴在脸颊上，包裹着那道伤疤：“你是在同情我吗？”

“爱情的基本成分是慈悲。”她说，声音一如既往的平静。

“哈。你接下来想要说爱情是一种疾病吗？”杰森发出了毫无笑意的笑声，扶着她的手指抚摸过自己的嘴角，温暖而有些湿润的嘴唇在她的指腹下震动着，“别读毛姆，别把你自己当做爱塔，那只不过是一个百依百顺的幻影罢了，我最不需要的就是虚妄。”

“性欲是正常和健康的。”她任由杰森拉着自己的手覆盖在他的嘴唇上，舌尖在皮肤上留下滋润的痕迹。

“所以你想说，你才是残酷的斯特里克兰德，而我竟然成了爱塔吗？”杰森把她的手指含进了嘴里，舔着上面若有若无的乳酪味，嘴里含混不清，“假如我是爱塔，那么我会恨你。你不可能独自安静地死于疾病。”

一大块慕斯从他的手指上掉了下去。

▢▢起来想要再次拿来纸巾，却还是被杰森按着，只能吮掉了他指尖上还残留的那点奶油。青年狡黠地微笑起来，灰蓝色的眼睛看着她终于不再显得平静的面容，闪烁出一种奇特而满足的光。他单手解着身上的护甲，动作显得笨拙异常，却又一直没有松开▢▢的手，直到她开始用自己的左手跟他配合为止。

这花了很多的时间，甚至足以让那只心形慕斯被遗忘到了一边去，也足以让他们双双都赤裸着上身坐在床上，靠在一起。她能感觉到他属于青年男性的体温在温暖着自己暴露在冷气中的皮肤，也能感觉到他的皮肤并不是那么光滑。

杰森有伤疤。

她叹了口气，想要把手抽走，却感觉到了牙齿的阻力。他这样看上去有些像是期待得到爱意回报的小动物，于是她忍不住开始搅拌他的舌头：“人都是孤独地出生，又孤独地死去。如果你自比憎恨斯特里克兰德的爱塔，我只能说你与这个形象相去甚远。你主动坦诚着性欲，又在渴求并非毛姆式慈悲的爱情。”

“操。为什么我们在上床前还在谈论文学那种狗屁？”他用犬齿摩擦着她宛若陶瓷般的皮肤，力图在上面寻找一丝他可以从精神上抓住的东西。

“因为你不小心抓了一把我的蛋糕，”她柔声说道，左手的手指像是小蛇般在他的短发中穿梭，然后抓紧他的发丝，“就是这样。生日快乐。”

“我就知道你还记得。”杰森吐出了她的手指，而她的指尖上上则拉出了一条细细的银丝，在月光下颤动着，“记得给我庆祝这个日子……还准备了一个不是蛋糕的蛋糕。我说过我已经不需要这种虚伪的形式主义享乐，我说过我只有我的仇恨……”

▢▢把他推倒在自己的床上——如果不是杰森配合，她那种轻飘飘的力气怎么可能轻易将经过地狱般折磨的青年如此简单地放平——然后侧坐在杰森的身边，居高临下地观望着他的表情：“你真的只是这样吗？”

杰森胸前的两点因为发丝的轻扫而绷紧，嗓音也变得有些沙哑：“没必要的贪婪会导致分心。”

“你不想分分心吗？还是说你的任务建立在盐粒而成的基石之上，一旦你直视它旁边的东西，便会土崩瓦解？”她追问着，穷追猛打着，一如既往地誓不罢休。

“见鬼，”杰森把▢▢拉到了自己身上，用胯间顶着她的身体，喘息着咒骂道，“是，我操蛋的是想要跟你滚床单，又想要你的真心实意！你为什么非不肯专注于眼前的事情？！”

▢▢叹了口气：“也许是因为我太专注了。”

“那你应该闭上嘴干正事。”他失去耐心地将她翻到了身下，分开她的腿，让它们贴在自己的腰侧，然后俯下身和她接吻。

那些吻湿而深，在舌头交缠的时候，杰森的牙齿偶尔还会撞到不太对的地方，但他仍旧是急切地舔着她，令唾沫沿着嘴角溢出，到了不得不用手指擦去的程度。

所以他们分开了。

杰森用手擦去了她的唾沫，眼神里都是密布的情欲，使得那抹不甚纯净的蓝色反而显得纯粹了起来。▢▢舔了舔她被咬红的双唇，望着男友的脸，期望着他的下一次亲吻。

不过这次杰森却不似以往。

他将占满了唾液的手指放在了她的胸前，开始用手上的茧摩擦她的乳峰。这种刺激很快就让它们充血收缩了起来，挺立在柔软的乳房上。他改变了动作，不再用手指磨蹭和轻夹，而是开始相当大力地用整个手掌揉搓，让她感觉到由外部到内部产生的刺激，像是触了电般地扭动起身体。杰森误以为她感觉到疼痛，于是稍微放轻了左手揉捏的力度，同时用右手开始解起双方的裤子。

“刚刚那样可以的。”她的声音像是喝了蜜糖一样柔软而娇媚，“很舒服。这次力度控制得很好。”

“你觉得不行的时候告诉我。”他用力抓了两把，顺便踢掉了裤子，将滚烫的东西暴露出来，它已经因为兴奋和充血张扬不已。

“那你靠近点怎么样？”▢▢引诱着。

杰森没有轻易上钩。

他揪着她碍事的裤腿，把它扯下来以后丢到了门边，然后突然站了起来。

▢▢不解地支起上半身，他还从未就这样直接停下来过：“怎么？”

“你的蛋糕！”青年伸手拿起地上的瓷盘，从上面挖起一大块慕斯按在她的胸乳上，“我不是说过要吃吗？好歹要弄个让人有胃口的方式吧？”

她略带惊愕地看着他，甚至显得有些呆愣，殷红的嘴唇动了动，茫然地给了他一个不具备什么意义的回应。

这是杰森没有想到过的反应。他尴尬地拿着另一团奶油，一时半会竟然不知道接下来要怎么做，还是回过神来的▢▢先抓住了他的手，让他接着在另一只乳房上涂抹。

不知为何，那些红色的染色糖霜在被他抓烂以后反而显得没那么鲜艳欲滴，于月色下变得顺眼了起来。他抬起自己的手，开始舔指头上残余的奶油，奶油丝滑的口感在舌尖升腾，激起多种层次的食欲。

“你从哪里学的？”▢▢问，双手抚摸着他的胸肌，细腻的指尖在乳首上流连，动作里有着手术医生特有的细致，仔细触碰着上面细小的纹路，让它们也跟着兴奋了起来。

“当然是看书。”埋首于她胸前的青年含糊地说道，他正大口吞咽着刚刚涂好的奶油奶酪，还试图在吃的同时用舌头刺激她。

这样做的直接后果就是令不少奶油都沾到了他的嘴角和鼻尖，让杰森看上去狼狈异常，可是似乎他的字典里就很少有放弃这个词，有种急需她认可和赞许的迫切感。

▢▢替他抹去了鼻子上那点可笑的白霜，整好以暇地把它放进了自己嘴里，轻轻砸着嘴：“甜吗？”

“你做的，你说呢？”杰森把它彻底涂抹开了，在她身上舔舐着，温热的鼻息和微凉的舌尖交替滚过，在清凉的奶油和滚烫的双唇中留下一条条混着些白霜与红粉的痕迹，“你觉得我认为怎么样？”

她捏了捏他的耳朵，双腿缠在他腰上，在合适的时候时轻时重地磨蹭着他的下腹：“Bon Appetite.”

“是啊……”他叹息道，双眼微眯，沾着奶油的手向下移动，“胃口大开。”

“等等。”▢▢抓住了他，表情变得严肃，“不要往私处抹，也别涂在你的生殖器官上，有致病的风险，这不是合适的润滑剂。”

“操。”杰森干脆地将那些奶油弄到了她嘴上，眼里闪着点些微的怒火，“我又不是没受过性教育的八岁小孩。”

“注意言辞……”她舔着他的手指，然后用干净的那只手抚上了需要安慰的小杰森，拇指在顶端的孔洞上打着圈，最后探到底部，沿着经络摸索，“我听得懂你想做什么，为什么不呢……”

在言语刺激下，杰森摸向了她敏感的小点，轻轻重重的捻感落在上面，以刺激感回答了这个不是问题的问题。在混合着些微痛感的刺激令她开始下意识夹紧双腿时，杰森拉开了她的手，就着湿润探入了灼烫。

喘息声和低声呼唤煮沸了环绕在房间里的月光。如果说银是冷的，那么此时此刻它也一定在温暖地沸腾，冒着散发出麝香味的蒸汽，与火上的奶油一起滋滋作响，缠绕在窗棂的阴影上，抚摸着热力的源头，与他们一道陷入愉悦的深渊之中行宴。

他们闭上眼睛接吻，分开，又接吻。

杰森抱紧了▢▢，在她耳边低语轻哼着低语起她的名字，双眼有些失焦。她的手指在他后背上抓挠，像只吸了猫薄荷的野猫，留下一条条红痕，整齐地穿过了他脊背上的伤疤。甬道在挤压着穿梭的乘客，有褶皱，也有些粗糙的地方，也充满了弹性和润泽的水洼。偶尔他会在艳景中迷失了心智，只知道一往无前地倾泻着渴望与热爱，但她会叫着把他拉回来，告诉他往哪里去不会疼痛，哪里更需要他的查看。

她是逃不掉的，即使她并不想逃走。他正压在她的身上，结实的肌肉跟它们看上去一样具有相当的分量，几乎能把她牢牢地锁定在这里，哪里都去不了。

“你害怕吗？”他问，感觉正在被她迅速收缩着夹紧，几乎到了极限，“当你独自一人躺在这里的时候。”

她正因为他而满足地喘息着，迷迷糊糊地搂着他的脖子，但还是诚实地作出了回答：“我害怕。但当你在我身边的时候，我感到安全。”

“我爱你。”他在倾泻而出的同时叫着她的名字说道，“我爱你。”

杰森趴了下去，重重的地压在▢▢身上，闭着眼睛，浑身粘满了奶油和汗水。他没有急着把半软的小杰森退出去，而是一直和她维持着深入的亲密接触。

她抚摸着他被汗湿的短发。杰森的头发不怎么软，湿透了的时候反而会立起来，但她总是很喜欢这样轻轻地用手指在他头上滑动，像是在安抚什么小动物一般。

“我知道。我也知道或许你永远都不可能好得像是从前那样。”她在月色下抱着他，身边是不知道什么时候被扯过来的枕头，“但即便如此，我也依然爱你。”


End file.
